Void and Lost
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: A universe on the path of destruction force a VERY desperate Council to call upon the help of eight teenagers from difference universes. However can these teens really save the day? You know with out killing one another first!


**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>In a temple on a unknown planet a meeting was taking place, one that would change the live of many with out care.<p>

"Nonie," a booming voice spoke as a man in white armor came in to a large circular room that was the Council of nine chambers, the Nine member all dress in white cloaks and black face masks.

"I am here." He said warily as if fearing what was to come.

"Have you come up with any solution for our problem?" the same voice from before ask.

"Councilman if you come give me a little more time-" Nonie try to say, but another of the Councilmans voice cut in.

"We have given you five long years! Two more then we had agreed on but now our patience is at an end! Now tell us do you have a solution or not?" the Councilmen booming voice all but yell, Nonie had been avoiding what was to come and while they, on some level, can understand his reasoning, they had a world that needed looking after. So in order to protect their world from the coming darkness, things had to be done.

"No, the last seal is holding up much stronger, but-"

"NO BUTS! WILL IT DO THE JOB OR NOT?" a Councilmen bellowed, Nonie winced as his head fall down in despaired.

"No! It will fail." Councilmen momentarily silent at that for a moment.

"Then it time we jump start Project **Deviants**!" Another Councilmen with a female ring to it, Nonie's head shot up at that. He knew it was a losing fight, he knew there minds were made up, but he still had to try an get them to see that what they wanted to do was wrong.

"If you just give me a few more months I can make this work!" Nonie yell. "Can't you see that the Project will destroy live completely?"

"YES! But if it means giving the following generations a fighting chance, then destroying the lives of less then a dozen delinquents is a cheap price to pay." Nonie had a look of horror on his face.

"But thats... thats so coldhearted." Councilmen said nothing to this as they all glare down at him.

"You have work to do Nonie, it best you get started."

-00000000000-

"But did you check out his shoes?" Cornelia asked as the guardians relaxed in the basement of the Silver Dragon after the night's long battle. Wrapping some chicken chow mien around her fork, she explained her unusual powers of deduction. "I mean, of course he was evil zombie-thing! No one who has a mind of their own would be caught dead in those thrift store rejects."

Caleb, who was half-listening as he sat in the back of his room on his bed, shook his head. As he rolled his eyes, he muttered, "Girls.."

Leave it to Cornelia to use fashion sense when deciding battle tactics. For the hundredth time since he had met them, Caleb wondered if fate was just toying with him, sending him schoolgirls when what he really needed were warriors. Then again, he couldn't say anything bad about their track record, they'd managed to get this far without killing themselves after all.

"Excuse me, what was that, Rebel Boy?" Cornelia put down her plate of shrimp wantons, a challenge in her voice. She looked past her friends at the table, raising her eyebrows at him. "Anything you'd care to share with the rest of us?"

"Those 'evil zombie-things' are called Amatmons." He explained impatiently, perhaps more annoyed that he had been caught muttering than anything else. Standing up, he crossed his arms and made his way over to the table. "You can tell that they're hypnotized by the color of their eyes."

"And by their sho-" Cornelia had been about to interrupted but never got to finish her sentence, as she disappeared in a blue flash of light causing all the others to jump up in shock. While looking around and trying to find their friend all of them had a chill run down their back.

"Cornelia?" Caleb whisper.

-0000000000-

"Saving the jerk who dumped me." That what Mai said as she frees the line, of the gondola used by Zuko and his friends, leading them to away.

Once they escape, Mai surrenders herself to the guards who are quick to detained her and brought forth to Azula.

"Why?" Azula demands to know why she saved the escapees, knowing the consequences

"You miscalculated, I loves Zuko, way more than I fear you." Mai said taking a stand against Azula.

"NO! You miscalculated! You should have fear me mor-" Azula's words wer cut off as a blindiing flash of light in gulfed her, forcing all to cover their eyes. However upon opening them Azula was no were to be find.

"Azula? Where, where did she go?" Ty Lee said shaking while Mai had a blank look in her eyes as she turn to the guards and who were standing still.

"I don't know what just happen but If I don't want to in up in jail I'd better quiky leave." Mai mutter to herself as she went about attacking the guards, Ty Lee the whole time could stop shaking as a bad feel made it way to her gut.

"Azula." she whispered, but no one heard.

-0000000000-

Danny Fenton shook his head. Not here, not know...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" cried the great blue idiot. Danny smacked his forehead, and right in the middle of class, too…

Students went flying everywhere, while Mr. Lancer yelled at them to stay in their seats. Danny was running to, but not for the same reasons…

"Goin' Ghost!" came the battle cry, as twin rings of white energy surrounded Danny, and changed him from the inside out. His outfit changed from normal clothes to a solid black outfit, with white trim, white gloves and white boots. On his chest, a D with a P inside symbol showed itself, white amongst the black, as his hair turned pure white as his eyes turned an unearthly shade of glowing green.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" the Box Ghost yelled, accusingly, "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TAKING MY ALL MIGHTY BOXES!"

Danny just shook his head, then reached behind him and uncorked the Fenton Thermos. Aiming, he pushed a button that sucked the Box Ghost inside of it, allowing the blue nimrod to yell out one last time. "Hmm, this thing's getting pretty full…better go-"

Danny never got to finish his sentence, as he disappeared in a blue flash of light.

-0000000000-

I'll smash your head in!" Onyx yell throwing a punch at Shebang who caught it in her open right palm.

"Pass, but you can smash your own." Shebang snapped as she throw Onyx's fist back into his face then give him an upper cut to the gut, feeling the air knock out of him the female sent one more punch to the back of his head, knocking him out. Looking off to the side she saw Static blocking Shiv's attacks.

"Really can't you guys just give up? I got a math test to work on!" Static said as Shiv just kept on attacking.

"Fat chance of that happening." Shiv replyed turning his hands into swords, Static sigh at this before holding his left hand out while it was glowing. Seeing this Shiv ready himself... but never saw the trash can in back of him flying at high speed, slaming into his head, and knocking him out.

"Well thats, that." Gear said walking over to Static and Shebang and sitting down Kangor who was tie up in one of his Zap caps.

"Ha, you kid are getting pretty good at this." Chief Barnsdale said walking into the bank the three supervillains try to rob.

"Won't be long before the Justice League call ya up." The Chief said as the two police men at his side went to detained the Villains.

"I sure hope so because I went to that Watchtower of their once and man it was just-" A blinding flash of light interrupted as right before everyones eyes, Static vanished.

"What the Hell, Static?" Shebang yell as they begin looking around but he was no were to be find.

-0000000000-

"Alright so what's the plan KP?" Ron stoppable ask as him and Kim Possible run as fast as they could through the collaping temple.

"Keep on running and hope to god we get out before we're crash to death?" Kim ask more the said.

"Work for me Kimmie." Shego said blasting the rocks that were falling their way.

"By the way, why are we following them anyway, Shego?" Drakken ask making sure to stay close to Shego.

"I don't know, but it might have to do with the fact that they know how to get out of here and we don't." Shego stated with an un-happy look on her face.

"True but-"

"Through we would know too if you hadn't burn that map I spent four_ hour _looking." She went on glaring at him.

"Well yeah but still-"

"And we wouldn't be running at all, if you hadn't pull that god damn doomday switched that even the BUFOON knew not to touch!" Shego yell at the end shutting him up.

"You should be use to this by now Shego, it so not the drama." Kim said but then smile as she look a head of her.

"And look we made it to the entrance so let-" she was cut short as a flash of blue light consumed her.

"KP!" Ron Stoppable yelled, with his naked mole rat going fanatic at her disppearing, Shego and the blue idiot were left nature spellbound.

"What the hell just happ- Boom!" Shego was cut off as a rock nearly crash her.

"That it were getting out of here!" Shego yell as Drakken quickly begin running to the temple enters, Shego was about to as well but stop at seeing Ron trying to head back but wasn't getting far from all the falling rocks.

"What are you doing Bufoon?" Shego shouted.

"I... I got to go back! I got to find Kim." Ron cry nearly being crash about a dozen times already. "You and Drakken get out of here, I'll be-"

"No we're leaving." Shego stated cutting Ron off as she threw him over her shoulder and begin making her way out of the temple somehow missing the fact to she just save her enemy.

"NO! Let me go! I have to go back, I have to find KP! I have to find Kim!"

-0000000000-

"Berzerker duck!" X23 yell to her teammate as the blond young teen lower his head for the dark hair girl to cut the metal tentacle that had been about to hit him and he blasted the rest of it.

"Thank X!" Ray yell as he went back to blasting every thing that came near them with X23 cutting anything that came up behind them. Things in the Danger room seem to be going while, until the floor under her pop up, sending the girl into the air.

"X23!" Ray cry as she went sky high.

"Don't worry I got her!" Rahne shouted as she in her half humen- half wolf form jump into the air and caught her.

"Thanks, Wolfsbane." X23 said as she set her down.

"Sure what are friends for, now let end this." Rahne said as she, X23, Berzerker, and Iceman set about destroying anything that got in ther way in the metal room until they reach the end, and upon seeing a giant red butten all four press it.

'BATTLE RUN OVER!' the robotic voice of the Danger room said as all the devices and weapons were put a way.

"HA! Hey Cyclops, hows that?" Bobby yelled grining as the other three all had a hopeful look in their eyes.

"9 minutes, 23 seconds. A real record breaker." Cyclops said walking into the room, the four all yell yes and gave one another high fives, even Laura join in.

"Good job you guys and as long as you do this good tomorrow your a sure in to pass the test and join the Xmen full time." Scott said smiling to them as they all begin head for the door.

"Hey Laura you want to head to the mall after this? They got this new leather jackets I'm sure you'll just love." Rahne said and Laura smile at her best friend, things had really take a turn for the best when she join the Institute.

"Sure, when we get changes let-" Laura was cut off as a flash of blue light consumed Rahne, and she vanish.

"Rahne? RAHNE!" Laura shouted looking around for the girl desperately.

"Professor! Can you hear me? We got a problem!" Scott yell both out load and in his mind.

"_I'm here Scott what the matter?_" Professor X call out to their minds.

"It Rahne! She just... She just disappeared." Scott said freaking out somewhat, the other weren't much better and were to hoping that another one of them wasn't next. There was a pause for a moment.

"_Your right I can't sense her, I'm calling everyone to the meeting room. We need to begin a search right way_."

-0000000000-

"Hm, hm, hm. La, la, de, da, da." Rex humed to himself in the bathroom however an explosion ended that, running outside Rex was greeted by a pair of Providence agents bursting in on him. (_While I in the shower?_) Rex thought annoyed as he brought out a Smack Hand and beat smash the two.

Getting dressed quickly he ran into the outside meeting up with Six.

"How many?" Rex ask seeing him knock out a few Pawns.

"Should it matter?" Six said As they begin combating the enemy attack, Holiday and Bobo have been backed into a corner in the main laboratory while holding their own against a series of Black Pawns.

When Holiday begins to worry about their safety, Bobo pulls out a weapon similar to the Broile and manages to scare off several enemies with its gigantic blasts. Six and Rex join up with the two, only to have the fighting stop when Black Knight enters the scene.

"We'll dispense with the pleasantries, you know what we want." Black Knight said smiling.

"There is no way your walking out of here with the Nanites." Rex confidently declares but for some reason she seems to find his claims amusing.

"You seem so certain."Black Knight said with her arms cross as Rex smirk back.

"We've beat you before, every single time in fact. So the difference this time is how?" Rex ask, Black knight had her four black Pawns step back, activating her own nanites, revealing herself to be an E.V.O. and shocking everyone there. While using her powers to create a new version of a BFS and an energy whip similar to the weapon she typically wields in battle.

"Okay, there a difference." Rex stated as Black ran at and snapped her energy whip at him But in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. Six, Holiday, and Bobo all had horrified looks and their faces, even Black Knight had a look of complete surprise an her glowing white eyes but Six's look quickly turn to fury."

"What have you done!" Six yell outrage bring out his Magna blades and charging at her, Black shock by this brought up her BFS blade and barely block him.

"Where is he?" Black Knight couldn't help but be some what scary by the look of fury in his eyes.

"Are you mad?" Black cryed out to him." You saw, he just... Just vanish!"

-0000000000-

"Ben and Julie walked into a Chinese restaurant while looking around, spotted Gwen sitting across from Kevin, and noticed her giving her a small wave to come over.

"There they are." Julie said to Ben as two went over sat down with their friends, the four went about talking with each other.

"So you ready to be the European tennis champion two years in a row?" Kevin ask as Julie gave a small smile.

"I haven't won yet, but your all coming right?" Julie ask and all of them smile.

"Of course me and Kevin will, through I don't know about Ben." Gwen said as Ben gave her a mock glare for that hit.

"I'll have you know that I clear up the whole month just for tournament!" Ben said putting an arm around Julie, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

"And unless the whole world is coming to an end I putting the hero bit on the side for this." Julie smile grew at this.

"That got to be the sweets thing you've said to me yet." Julie as the two look like they were about to kiss.

"Which is pretty pathetic if you think about it." Kevin said smiling innocently at the two mock glares. However Ship at that moment jump from Julie's back, no longer being a back pack and started smacking him on top of the head.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Kevin gumble trying to get the little Galvanic off him, Ben, Julie, and Gwen were all laughing as Julie finally pull Ship off him.

"Well now that Kevin learn his lesson how about we get something to eat?" Gwen ask and they quickly brighten up at that.

"I agree, because I'm so hungry I could eat a." Kevin never finish his line because at that moment a bright blue flash cover him, and he was gone.

"Whoa! What the- Kevin?" Ben said looking around but not seeing any sight of the dark hair boy. Gwen and Julie gain horrified looks an their eyes as Ben stare in shock.

"Kevin?"

-000000000-

The Council of nine could now be seem in complete silence staring at the door waiting for it to open, with the white cloaks and black face masks one would think they were nothing more the statues. Not saying a word not moving an inch, even when the door open and Nonie walk in they remain the same.

"It is done all that left for me to do is close the Gate and they be lock in. Until the time come where they are need." Nonie said as for the first time in a while one of them spoke.

"Then finish it." A Male Councilmen said and Nonie bow.

"As you wish my Council." Nonie said coldly then turn to head out.

"General Nonie Howard!" a Female Councilmen voice stop him in his tracks.

"Do not think to heartlessly of us. We truly do understand how you feel." The Female Councilmen said.

"Upon our death, we will have much to answer for, this we know." a new Male Councilmen said.

"But there must be a means to stop that... Thing! Sacrifices must be made." the Female Councilmen ended, Nonie said nother before taking his leave.

Having left the Council Nonie went right to the teleporter pad in the com room, the two technicians at the control station turn to the door open and upon seeing the General they were ready for his order.

"Send me down to the Raygone soler systerm, planet Drak." the Technicians went to work right a way for his beam-out and upon stepping on the pad Nonie bathed in a wave of light. The next thing the General saw he was ina forest over looking a Jungle over looking a temple.

Making his way to the temple entrance, after going inside Nonie made his way to the lower levels it take him two hours to get to the botten level where we see an open chambers.

Nonie slowly made his way to it, feeling more and more of his old age getting to him as the entrance came into view, he look down at the eight teenagers, all unconscious. Nonie then again had a sad look on his face, they were place in no type of pattern each lieing on the floor looking as though asleep. Cornelia was now in her guardian form.

"Through I know you can't hear me, let me at least say... I am so sorry for this." Nonie said looking over the teens.

"We should have never done this... and it sad but you will never seen your family, friends, and love one again." Placing his hand a panal he stop to look at them one last time.

"If you wish to hold a grudge then go a head and curse me." with that the panal glowed and the chamber door be gain to slowly close.

(_Through in the end it doesn't matter since for doing this I already am cures for eternity_.)

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p> 


End file.
